disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange
Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange ' is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He is a former neurosurgeon who suffered nerve damage his hands in a car crash. He sought out The Ancient One, hoping to cure his disability, but abandons that notion after being taught to use and utilize magic from The Ancient One, eventually becoming the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He debuts in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the eponymous main protagonist of the 2016 film Doctor Strange'' and made subsequent appearances in following films of the franchise. Doctor Strange was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Personality Prior to his car accident, Stephen was extremely egotistical, arrogant, stubborn, and narrow-minded; however, this changed after the accident, which left Stephen a broken man, albeit also one extremely determined to heal himself. After discovering the existence of the supernatural and becoming more involved in the dimensional wars; Stephen becomes far more selfless, moral, honorable, honest, responsible, open-minded and protective of his friends and comrades alike, he is also not about apologizing or admitting when he is wrong, as he apologize to Christine Palmer, his ex-girlfriend and love interest, for his arrogance and for taking his frustration out on her when he temporarily lost the use of his hands. Stephen is highly intelligent, as he came up with several creative ideas; despite the fact that he has only recently become a sorcerer and had no experience compared to Mordo and his enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers *Magic:' As a sorcerer, Stephen is extremely powerful, after months of study and practice under the tutelage of the Ancient One, Steve excels; becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation:' Stephen is able to create, shape, and manipulate Eldritch Magic. **'Teleportation:' By using a Sling Ring, Stephen is able to open a fiery portal to another location; gaining ability to across both the physical world and the dimensional Multiverse. **'Interdimensional Travel:' By using a Sling Ring, Stephen can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality. **'Astral Projection:' Stephen is capable of separating his astral spirit from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension; he can also make his spirit from visible to other individual(s), if he chooses to. **'Chronokinesis:' By using the Eye of Agamotto, Stephen is able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, to accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock it in a time loop, resetting its state until he stops its effect. Abilities *'Master Physician:' Stephen is one of the world's best surgeons. His skill allows him to perform nearly any form of operation with little to no mechanical assistance flawlessly. His skills are so impressive, that Stephen was targeted by HYDRA's Project Insight as a potential threat long before he ever became a sorcerer. *'Multilingual:' Stephen is capable of fluently speaking English and Sanskrit among other languages. *'Eidetic Memory:' Stephen has a perfect photographic memory and his perfect recall had originally greatly aided him in medical school, helping him earn his MD and PhD simultaneously; he even managed to Stephen managed to master entering the Astral Dimension, and was able to understand how to use the Eye of Agamotto after reading a portion of the Book of Cagliostro's instructions only once. *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Stephen has some skills in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *'Indomitable Willpower': One of Doctor Strange's greatest abilities was his prodigiously unbreakable will. His determination is transcended by very few and he has never truly been shown to surrender to anyone. He tirelessly sought out a cure for his hands, frequently asked unlikely pedestrians for the whereabouts of Kamar-Taj, and remained outside its door for five hours, with the latter earning him Baron Mordo's admiration. He later allowed Dormammu to kill him repeatedly in order to goad him into leaving his homeworld alone, despite the immense pain and patience he endured to do so. A year later, his prodigious patience served the entire world a second time when he watched fourteen million outcomes of the Infinity War, which in the very least took centuries to accomplish. He never backed down when facing vastly more experienced enemies such as Kaecilius and Thanos, defying their tyranny until the bitter end. Even when at another's mercy, he never begged for any, instead fighting back in defiance, as shown with the Ancient One and Thanos. Strange's indomitable willpower was not only essential to serving himself, but billions of his fellow men, on more than one pivotal occasion. Weapons and Equipment *'Sling Ring:' A Sling Ring allows Stephen to open a fiery portal to another location; regardless if it is to another location on his Earth or another dimensional Multiverse. *'Eye of Agamotto:' The Eye of Agamotto allows Stephen to Manipulate time itself, creating an endless loop, until he stops its effect; its other powers are currently unknown, as its powers comes from an Infinity Stone. *'Cloak of Levitation:' The Cloak of Levitation allows Stephen to levitate and hover in the air. Former Weapons and Equipment *'Quarterstaff:' Stephen used a Quarterstaff during his training at Kamar-Taj. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe Ultimate Spider-Man When New York went under a powerful sleeping spell cast by Nightmare, Doctor Strange enlisted the help of Danny Rand, also known as Iron Fist. He questioned Iron Fist's choice in bringing Spider-Man with him. Doctor Strange explained to them that it was the work of Nightmare and claimed that faith had brought Spider-Man to be with them. Strange brought Spider-Man and Iron Fist to the Dream World to stop Nightmare. Doctor Strange fought against Nightmare, his horse Dreamstalker and his army of Dreamons, who overpowered him. For a while, Strange believed that he was too weak against Nightmare and lost his magical powers. He was convinced by Spider-Man that it was just a dream and regained his powers, and with the help of Spider-Man and Iron Fist, they sealed Nightmare in a magic box. After they defeated him, Doctor Strange thanked Iron Fist and Spider-Man and reminded them to go back to Midtown High school before anyone figured out where they had gone. Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America: The Winter Soldier Stephen Strange is mentioned by Agent Jasper Sitwell as a potential threat to HYDRA in the future as well as being a target for Project Insight. Doctor Strange Stephen Strange is a very skilled surgeon and medic. Despite his job in saving lives, he had a large ego. After his hands are healed, he becomes the Sorcerer Supreme, able to master Elditch Magic. Avengers: Infinity War Doctor Strange helps Iron Man battle Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw until the latter captures him. Iron Man and Spider-Man rescue him. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses.The group battles Thanos on Titan, but their efforts to remove the Infinity Gauntlet are inadvertently thwarted by Star-Lord, and Strange is ultimately forced to surrender the Time Stone to save Iron Man's life. In the end, Strange is among those who were erased by the Gauntlet's power after Thanos collects all of the Infinity Stones. Avengers: Endgame'' The remaining Avengers are able to restore him, and everyone else who were erased, and once they do, Strange fights in the climatic battle alongside the rest of the heroes. Strange does not tell Iron Man if this was the possible future where Thanos loses, believing it won't come true if he does. Disney Parks Doctor Strange had a limited-time meet-and-greet and interactive street show at Disney's Hollywood Studios located at the end of Pixar Place that ran from November 4 to December 1, 2016. In addition, Doctor Strange appeared in the 2016 Super Heroes Half-Marathon RunDisney event at Disneyland and hosting the Doctor Strange 10K run. Doctor Strange will be doing meet-and-greets at Disney California Adventure sometime in the near future. Gallery nl:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Thor characters Category:American characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Sorcerers Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Time travelers Category:Those brought back to life Category:Acquired characters